Who am I?
by Justm3h
Summary: Gibbs and his team find an amnesiac redhead at a crime scene. Things only manage to get stranger from there as they begin to uncover something that turns the redhead from a suspect to a victim.
1. Chapter 1

Another story originally from the YJ Anon meme.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

Mostly at centered at the back of his head. Near the- you know what it just hurt too much to think. He was just going to lay here and…

And what?

His (he was a he right?) mind hit a blank and more pain flashed (why was that funny?) through his head. Why did it hurt to remember?

As his mind began to clear along with his eyes sight as he blinked trying to adjust to the light and found that he couldn't move. It wasn't because he was exhausted or even the pain. His hands and feet were bound not to mention he was also gagged by what he couldn't tell but it tasted nasty. He struggled with his restraints with no avail.

That's when he smelt it. It being something he could vaguely recognize but not in a way that he was sure he WANTED to remember. It smelled like something… rotting? It didn't quite sound right to him…

Too bad he just couldn't see what was causing the smell. His eyes still had yet to focuses to the dim lighting in the room. Closing them again he tried to think on what to do (should he be really this calm in this situation?) and a plan to get of… where ever he was… It seemed he couldn't remember that ether. Or anything for that matter…

Shouldn't he be able to remember? That wasn't normal right? (Another comment that was amusing thou he couldn't place why.)

Wait… What was that?

Footsteps? Yea that was definably the sound of footsteps, a few people from the sound of it. The steps were light and quiet but not… Not what?

Pushing the thought aside, he wondered if he should make any noise. Considering he was tied up and gagged in a place he didn't know it could be someone sent to find him. Or finish him off… Yea, he really at this rate didn't have much to lose. He wiggled on the concrete floor the plastic ties holding his hands behind his back scraping across the floor making a sound that echoed around the room. The footsteps stopped and he almost didn't breath as he waited for the sound again. Was he hallucinating that sound? Crazy and no memories? No fun at all.

When the footsteps not only started up again but also getting closer he let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't crazy too. Wiggling again to make more noise he almost had a heart attack as a wall or now looked like to be a door was slammed open as a flashlight shined on his face. He shut his eyes immediately blinded by the sudden light.

"Clear!... Uh Boss, you're going to want to see this." He hesitantly opened his eyes to see a man holding the flashlight that had blinded him. In the light, he could tell the man was still young but getting on in his years but the serious look on his face was worry some. They flickered over to him and then over to his left. What was he looking at?

Turning his head to the left, he felt his throat close up.

The smell.

That retched smell had been… He could just taste the bile creeping up his throat but he kept it down.

A dead body, corpse, stiff, carcass, cadaver, his mind supplied the synonyms in seconds but it was all the same.

A dead, rotting body. He had been in a room with a corpse! What had happened? How had that happened? How did he not know the answer? He felt his limbs work to move him as far away from the body, which he could now make out as a man. Oh god, a man had died. He started to tremble as his back hit a wall and there was no more space he could put between him and the… the…

"Hey kid." The man was now next to him looking concerned. "I'm going to cut you free alright?" He couldn't even manage to nod his head as the brunet haired man pulled out a pocketknife and made quick work of the bonds. Before the man could blink, the gag had been taken out of his mouth and he had his arms wrapped around the man. He still couldn't stop shaking and buried his face into the man shirt. That stopped him from looking at the corpse again and from breaking down in tears. Hesitant arms reached around him giving him a gentle hug. "Hey, it's going to be alright." The man's voice was of some comfort but he worried if it would.

"Dinozzo."

"Boss." He pulled his face up and looked up to the door, trying not to pass a glance at the left corner of the room, to see another man. He was older than the one holding him. The salt and pepper hair was easy to make out with more whites than grays. They both stared at one another for several seconds as if communicating before 'Boss' as 'Dinozzo' had called him gestured to something or someone behind him.

"Ziva, McGee, bag and tag. I want photos of everything." It turned out to be two someone's as a woman and another man walked it.

"Yes Boss." Chirped the man as he placed a box on the ground while the woman started to take photos… But not before giving a though look over.

"Kid." He snapped his attention back to 'Boss' who unlike 'Dinozzo' walked over to him without making a sound. The man looked much more intimating than up close than he had over by the door and he gulped. "Who are you?"

He opened his mouth and then promptly shut it. He tried to think of anything but in the end…

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Have I previously mentioned that I don't own these chars? No? Now I have. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So your telling me you have no idea who you are?" They had moved him out into the hallway away from the corpse. The other two were still inside taking photos and, he guessed, documenting the body and crime scene. It was after all, standard procedure for any investigation (was that common knowledge or something important?) He sat leaning against the wall his legs still shaking along with the rest of his body. This had reduced his legs to jelly when he had tried to walk and then merely stand. He had reluctantly let go of Dinozzo after clinging to the man as he helped him wall out past the body and into the hall itself. The two cops stood over him with Dinozzo writing down the things he said on a small pad of paper.<p>

"No." He meekly said not looking ether of them in the eye mostly because he was too embarrassed to look at the brunet and the older man was just sort of intimating with his cold, blue-eyed stare.

"Not a name? Age? Or place of birth?" Dinozzo asked again. What part of no didn't this man understand? He sighed and shook his head. "Looks like we got a real Jason Bourne here Boss. You know it was this one movie a few years ago about this guy named Jason Bourne who lost his memory an-" The man looked excited and happy as he recited the summery of the movie. That was until 'Boss' slapped him on the back of the head.

"Not now Dinozzo." 'Boss' hushed the brunet and looked back down and him again. "Take pictures of him. Especially his clothes, hands and shoes. If he has even a small cut I want it documented."

As the man move to go back into the room, he called out to him, "Wait!" 'Boss' stopped and turned to face him. "Just who are you people?"

"NCIS." Was all the man said before walking out of sight and back into the room. He turned to Dinozzo looking confused.

"Navel Criminal Investigation Service." Dinozo answered with a sigh look like this had happened more than once. The name still didn't ring any bells (what does that even mean? There are no bells in someone's head!) as the man bent over placing a kit next to him on the ground. "Now like Boss man said I'm going to have to take some photos of you. After that I'll take some samples off your hands. You understand?"

He gave a small nod understanding that this was necessary for tests (did he watch too much TV or something?) and only minimally grimaced as a binding flash came from the camera. Blinking furiously trying to get the spots out of his eyes, his hand reached out to rub them before being stopped.

"No touching." Scolded Dinozzo teasingly as the brunet smiled, no smirked, at him. He frowned but decided it was best not to bother and let the other do his work.

"What's your name?" He decided to ask the question trying to pass time with simple a discussion. It seemed like the other like to talk and for reasons he obviously couldn't explain, he just wanted to babble like no tomorrow.

"My name? It's Anthony DiNozzo but you can call me Tony." He weakly grinned back at the older man. It was hard not to with that cheerfully tone and smile. It was infectious like hiccups.

"Tony…" He said testing the word out as he had been calling Tony by his last name. "What about the other guy?"

Tony look confused before chuckling amused. "You mean Boss man? His name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

He blink furiously again mostly because of another flash but also as the almost strange name choice. He couldn't imagine having that as a name being fun for growing up (why did that hit a cord?). "He doesn't seem to like me…"

"Its not that. Gibbs doesn't like anyone at first… Well except maybe Abby…"

Abby that was a girl's name right? "That lady in there?" He couldn't see what was so special about her… She was kinda creepy how she just sized him up as some sort of threat (was he one?).

Tony snorted at that but shock his head in the negative. "Not her. That's Ziva David." The way he said her name was strange and probably foreign. "You'll probably meet Abby later though." Well at least the mystery wouldn't be forever.

"What about the last one?"

"McGeek? You don't have to worry about him." He dismissed as if nothing at all.

"Oh thanks, Tony. Are you all ready corrupting the kid? (Why did he want that to be capitalized?) Gibbs isn't going to be happy."

"Shush Probie! I'm a great influence!" He couldn't help but chuckle at they little exchange. "What are you doing anyway? Don't tell me you need to go pee pee? I thought I told you to go before we left!"

"Stuff it Tony. I'm going to get Ducky for the body. You know, working." The man then looked down at him with a frown. "Before he goes and tell you any more of his nicknames for me, my name is-

"McGee…" A growl sounded from the room causing the man to stiffen.

"Yes Boss!" He spoke with a almost scare look on his face. "Its Timothy Mcgee." And with that he walked, no jogged away down the hall.

Tony's smirk had gotten even bigger as he turned his attention back to him. "You can just call him McGoo… Or McGeek, Elf Lord, Probie-"

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs, he thought it fit the man much better that Leroy or Jethro, growled again in warning.

"On it boss!" With one last shot, Tony moved to place the camera on the ground.

"Wait!" Tony stopped and looked at him confused. "Can I see?"

There was a moment of silence when Tony looked serious again. "You don't remember what you look like… Do you?"

He bit his lip and nodded. Tony responded by showing him the screen on the camera.

His eyes came to rest on a red head with the greenest eyes he had seen. His pale skin helped the freckles on his skin stand out even more. His skin was smeared with dirt and oil stains along with his red and yellow jacket. In fact most of the clothes he was wearing were of this color except for the blue jeans (were they his favorite colors?).

"You got it?" He nodded but didn't really want to look away as if he was going to forget again. Tony started then rubbing cloths over his hands and dug under his fingernails. "We're going to have to get you some spare clothes…"

"Why?"

"Cause your clothes are now evidence in a mur- a criminal investigation." He noticed the almost slip up. It was hard not too.

"Then what do I wear then?" If Tony hadn't notice, this was all he apparently had. Tony looked a bit put off and opened his mouth until McGee returned with two other, a long gurney, and … were those clothes?

"Good thing I can actually think of these things unlike someone." The 'someone' winced but grinned it off. McGee handed the clothes to Tony and gave him a smile. "You can change into these."

He nodded gratefully and then looked at the other two new arrivals. There was a man even older than Gibbs standing there smiling at him like he imagined an uncle or grandfather would.

"Is this the child who was in the room with the body?" He asked with an accent he couldn't quite place. "I'll want to examine him when we get back to the base."

"Shouldn't that be a job for the paramedics, Doctor?" Asked the feeble man beside him looking questioningly between the two.

"Don't trust Paramedics." Answered Gibbs as he walked through the doorway instead of simply yelling like he had before. "Body's all yours Ducky."

"Just a moment," The doctor replied before smiling at him once again. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Doctor Donald Mallard but you may call me Ducky. This," He gestured to the man next to him, "is my assistant Jimmy Palmer." He gave a nod of acknowledgment to each of them before they made their way into the room with McGee. That left him, Tony and Gibbs in the hall.

"Have him changed and get him outside. He's been in here too long…" There was a pause as a long groan echoed around the hall. "And get him something to eat." With one long final glance at him, Gibbs turned around and joined the rest of them in the room.

"Well you heard the Boss man…"He stood again with shaking feet as he first took of his shirt placing it in a bag tony provided. "Shoes and socks too." Leaning against the wall he was able to get both of these off without to much trouble and placed them into bags as well. As he finally got to his pants he looked at Tony. "Not your underwear kid. Just the pants." Still didn't make the fact he was striping in a hallway any better…but he did it and placed the last article of clothing in a bag. He quickly jumped into the sweatpants they had given him and a black NCIS tee-shirt (he still had this nagging feeling to slow down). "Now that wasn't so bad not was it?" He had to admit it wasn't and gave Tony a grin. "Now lets get you out of this rust bucket!"

Without shoes and with point objects on the floor not to mention his inability to walk, Tony gave him a piggyback ride down a few halls and then finally out into the sun.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I honestly wasn't going to update this til later when I was half way done with the next chapter but a review reminded me that I promised I would update after I got back from CTcon. So here's me keeping my promise you know who~ ;D

A change of view but I hope it doesn't confuse anyone too much.

Enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gibbs knew he could trust Dinozzo with the kid. While the man was a classic class clown and the personal jokester of the team he did know how to maintain a level, no matter how minimal, of professionalism. He was, after all, the most experience one on his team. And with the way the kid had been holding on to him it didn't seem like Dinozzo had much of a choice in the role he now played. Stepping back into the murder scene he turning his mind away from the kid and to the body.<p>

"What do you have?" He asked out loud not directing ether of them but expecting them both to answer.

"I found an ID. Victims name is Mortimer Saunders, age 28. He's a Marine Sergeant." McGee answered first holding up a wallet for Gibbs to see and then placed it in a bag.

"His clothes suggesting he wasn't here for business at least not military related." Ziva voiced pointing out the casual clothes that any Marine officer would not wear working.

"The real question is what is he doing here." McGee commented. "This old storage building hasn't been used in years. I don't see any signs of recent activity."

The room was covered in layers of dust they hadn't been disturbed in what looked like to be nearly a decade. Not only that but old motor oil stained the floor black and water damage made the walls look and feel like a cage.

"A normal reason would be drugs or guns," Ziva replied as she stood now on the other side of the body having finished taking photos of the scene and would now work on some better details of the body, "But I don't see any bags that would carry ether of those things. The walls haven't been touched so I don't think they're hidden."

"So what was he doing?" McGee asked again. The two agents didn't answer him as they continued their work. Then they found something else. "Boss, he's clutching something in his hands." McGee informed pointing to the fist of the dead marine. As Gibbs leaned over to get a better look he could make out a small bit of red.

"Go get Ducky, McGee." Gibbs commanded not wanting to disturb the body until the medical examiner had seen him first. Getting a wallet was one thing, moving the hand to get the item was another.

The man nodded in agreement and went out of the room. Gibbs heard a brief conversation in the hall. It went on, longer than he'd liked and from the volume it was getting to be it sounded like Dinnozo had provoked McGee into a spat.. "McGee!" He snapped wanting the young agent to do what he was told and heard the sounds of a frightened 'Yes Boss' from the hall. Ziva chuckled lightly and continued her task of taking photos over the body.

"What do you think Ziva?" He asked bluntly not being able to shift his mind away from the child. Red hair always seemed to have that effect on him. She looked at him in confusion until he gestured out into the hall.

"About the child?"

"Yea." He answered wanting her opinion.

The Former Mossad Liaison Officer looked thoughtful for a moment her eyes flickering over to the door. "He's very nervous and scared. His eyes never stay in one place long and when he gazed at all of us it was almost to see if we were a threat. The boy is trying to keep calm, his breathing got much better as time went on. His body is very fit; those clothes hid most likely a slim figure. But as much as he is scared and nervous, he seems to trust Dinozzo." She sent him a look he didn't want to name. "He isn't a threat to us."

"I didn't say that." Gibbs replied moving over to her and the body after looking where the boy had been laying before they got there. "To us?"

"You were thinking it." She pointed out knowingly. He couldn't deny that the thought had passed his mind for a second. "But no, not to us…" She frowned, "But I can't help but feel like he could be if he wanted too." Not a great answer. He'd keep a close eye on the kid just in case. He didn't want any members of his team getting hurt on his watch… Especially Dinozzo. Ziva's head snapped up and faced the door. "McGee is back with Ducky." She voiced and then turned her attention back to the body.

Gibbs hadn't heard anything but stepped out into the hall trusting her ears over his just in time to catch Palmer's question. "Don't trust Paramedics." He answered for them, "Body's all yours Ducky."

"Just a moment," The older man replied, glancing at Gibbs before smiling at the boy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Doctor Donald Mallard but you may call me Ducky. This is my assistant Jimmy Palmer." Ducky said introducing both Palmer and himself to the boy who was just nodding his head. He hadn't said much at all from what Gibbs could tell or hear. Gibbs stepped aside letting Palmer and Ducky pass put not before the ME gave him a look. Looks like Ducky had something to ask him and it wasn't going to wait long from that look.

Gibbs gazed back at Dinnozo and the kid who were both watching him, waiting and expecting something. "Have him changed and get him outside. He's been in here too long…" The kid looked pale and from the terrible lighting in here, Gibbs couldn't even see if the child was hurt. Gibbs almost smirked as he heard the sound of the red heads stomach growling. "And get him something to eat." The kid seemed embarrassed by this and looked at him sheepishly with his large green eyes.

Gibbs watched him until the kid looked away like it was some staring contest before walking back into the room. The special Agent immediately walked over to the Doctor and stood next to him. "What do you have for me Doc."

"Really Gibbs, I know I'm good but I've barely looked at the man for over a minute." Ducky said exhaustedly giving his friend, believe it or not, a dull look. "I suppose you've taken all of the photo's you need." He question but did not bother with an answer. With the assistance of Palmer they rolled the dead man on to his back and Ducky got a closer look.

"So?"

"I see you haven't had your 2nd coffee yet." Ducky commented idly as he continued to poke and prod the body. "Patience Gibbs, I estimate your man's been dead for at least 3 hours. Rigor has barely set in yet." He demonstrated by lifting the man's arm up and down without much trouble. "As for cause of death, it ether the beating he took before death or these gunshots to the chest he has here." Ducky unbuttoned the shirt until it showed bruises and dried gunshot wounds on the body's torso. "I can be more accurate when I get him back to autopsy."

"What about the object in his hands Duck." Gibbs questioned and pointed to the still closed fist that Ducky hadn't disturbed. Looking perplexed for a moment the older gentleman examined this fist.

"He must have been clutching this when he died…" The ME uncurled the fist and pulled the object free and revealed it to the others with confused eyes.

It was a pair of red goggles.

(++++)

The only sound was his fingers typing as fast as they could on the touch pad.

It just couldn't be happening. He said he wouldn't be gone longer than a few hours. It had passed that point several hours ago. That shouldn't have worried him. But when Kid Flash didn't answer his phone after the 14th call he made, Robin was beginning to panic.

"Robin, I think was should inform the League." Kaldur commented behind him as he tried to locate Kid from some hacked security monitors in Central City. He stood with the rest of the team who looked just as worried as the Atlantian.

"No, I can find him. Just give me some more time." Robin replied taping away at the keys. Kaldur placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to stop and look at the older boy. Robin looked scared.

"You've been trying to find him for an hour now with no luck. You can't do this by yourself. We're here for you."

Robin looked at him and then over to his teammates as if deciding something… "We're… going to need help…" He reluctantly admitted.

"Help with what?" The whole team jumped as Batman appeared out of nowhere, which seemed normal enough if the team wasn't so on edge. Talking one look at them, the Dark Knight stiffened, "What happened?"

Kaldur and Robin shared a grim look before Robin stepped forward.

"Kid Flash is missing."

* * *

><p>The next chapter might be a longer wait cause it isn't written yet like these last few. I'll update when I can but I'm terrible slow and for that I do apologize.<p>

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the next chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been reluctant to finish this chapter because ever time I tried to finish it, it just didn't feel right. It still doesn't feel perfect but I like it better than before.

Enjoy~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Slow down. The mantra repeated in his head over and over again. Not a race. Not a contest.<p>

Slow down. Breathe. Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. Count to 1000 or list the periodic tables (both things he didn't know he knew till now) and just concentrate.

Slow. Down.

"You seem to be fine. Some minor scratches and a bump on the head but I see no permanent damage." Ducky said as he stood before him as he sat on… what were these things again? An autopsy table? Whatever it was it was cold and uncomfortable to sit on as Ducky, which he found odd considering the ME's last name, examined him for any serious wounds. "The only thing I believe is abnormal is your elevated heart rate." He froze. That was bad. Bad, bad, bad. He had no idea why but the idea of his heart being faster than normal started the chant right back up. (He had a feeling it could go even faster and faster-)

No. Slow down. Fast is bad, terrible, awful, evil, (thrilling, wonderful, exhilarating, fre-) No! Bad! Slow down. Please! But it pulled him to go faster and faster and away from here-

Stay. Don't want to go. Concentrate. Here and now. Going too fast.

Ducky must have seen that panicked look on his face and smiled at him reassuringly, "There's no need to worry. After such an experience, adrenaline is still making your heartbeat faster than normal. It should wear off and slow to normal soon enough."

Breathe. It was fine. Slow down. Calm down. And just like that, the mantra continued echoing in his brain and question came with it.

Why?

"Is he clear then Doc?" The redhead turned his head to face the man who was in charge. Gibbs, he had to remind himself. Having only met the man, he could already tell the man didn't like him. He would always look at him like he was a threat like the lady, Ziva, would. It made him twitch uncomfortably and began to tap his finger against the table. That was until he got another look and stopped just to fiddle with his hands.

"Gibbs, please. You're scaring him." He swore the Doctor looked more amused at the situation than anything. Plus he wasn't scared. Just nervous, very nervous. (Wasn't as scary as… who? Did it just get colder?) "Like I had already said before you arrived, he is fine except for his healing concussion and some scratches. I should have those bandaged up momentarily." Ducky turned to his assistant, "The gauzes and antiseptic ." The man looked confused for a second and continued to look so even as he stuttered a yes doctor and went over to the door on the opposite side of the room when he could only assume was where the supplies were. The older man sighed, shaking his head, "Really… You think he would have learned by now… My apologies, can be a bit out of touch at times."

"It's not a problem." He replied and decided he liked Ducky very much. He was calm and sensible but was still cheery that made him smile. Not like Gibbs who was very much still staring at him with a thin frown that he just didn't know what emotion was causing it. Palmer came back with a first aid box, making him wonder why they would every need that when most of the people down there were dead, and placed it on the table. He watched with interest (but almost like he had seen this before) as Ducky pulled out a bottle, cotton ball and pair of tweezers.

"This will sting but it will prevent anything from getting infected," explained the Doctor as he dabbed the cotton ball into the clear liquid with the tweezers. He then rubbed the cotton ball on the red lines that marked up his arms. There was a cool feeling for all of a second before it started to sting causing the red head to grit his teeth. He blinked back tears as Ducky moved from gash to gash making sure they were all clean and burning from the antiseptic. He almost made it too if they weren't any on his legs too. He visibly flinched back and away as the cotton ball stung his calf looking at it with annoyed if not angry look. He couldn't be mad at Ducky would was only trying to help. He doubted he could even be mad at Gibbs even if the only thing he had done so far had been glaring at him. Biting his lip and clenching his fingers against the cold metal, he let the Ducky continue not missing the apologetic look the Doctor gave him. He only sighed in relief as the ordeal was done when the man place the dreaded ball down, "There now we just have to cover these up and send you off to Abby, right Gibbs?" Ducky asked glancing over at the stoic man who just nodded in reply.

Palmer helped Ducky place some very large Band-Aids, not gauzes, over the cuts. He did have to admit they weren't as uncomfortable as the gauzes would have been (he had a distinct feeling they would be very itchy) but he wasn't looking forward to ripping them off in any case. "And you're free to go. Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" It wasn't, he did have to admit and smiled, giving a small shake of his head. "Now we can get you down to young Abigail and have her do her thing." The doctor paused noticing the slight shiver. "But I do think we should get you something warmer… and I must insist we get something to cover your feet."

The redhead hadn't meant to do that but it was involuntary. It wasn't that cold or anything, not teeth chattering freezing. But there was enough of a chill that made it to his bones and gave him visible goose bumps. "Really Jethro! You couldn't have gotten him anything warmer? I realize its only fall but that's not excuse not to provide more than this!"

"Well then I picked a great time to show up!" The red head found himself grinning at Tony Dinozzo as he came into the room the same way Gibbs had. The man was made of smiles, which was comforting to him even if he didn't know why. The man walked over to join them and held out a clump of clothing. "I thought the kid would need a bit more than a shirt and some pants."

It turned out the mass of cloth turned out to be some more clothes. Well, at least a very large red jacket and a pair of thick wool socks.

"The sweatshirt's one that keep here just in case. It should smell ok…"Tony said looking worried for a second and he just snickered. The jacket didn't smell in the least considering it was clean. From its great condition it didn't look like Tony used it much though. "I took the socks from Timmy so don't tell on me ok?" He nodded in amusement and didn't miss that everyone else seemed to shrug off and smile at the older man's behavior.

Without waiting any longer he slipped the jacket on. He was right about it being large but He already felt warmer as he slipped the hoodie over his head. The long sleeves even began to warm up his hands. With that on he pulled the socks on his feet. They felt nice as much softer that the rough ground from the old warehouse or even the cold tile floor.

"Good?" Tony asked waiting for him to say something.

"Great. Thank you." He replied a bit lower than he intended but knew Tony heard him when the man smiled. "So do I get to meet Abby now?"

"Not yet. There's a few questions I'd like to ask you before be go." Gibbs came forward, getting closer to him. He froze up again but this time not from the cold as the investigation stared at him.

"Now? He's just gotten patched up." Ducky tried to convey to the other man with a disapproving look.

"Now Duck." The Doctor backed down but did not look pleased. Palmer looked worried as well not knowing how this was going to end. Tony moved so Gibbs could asked his questions but ended up standing next to him almost as a comfort that the redhead was grateful for. "What's your name?"

That question again? "I don't know."

"How old are you?" Another repeat question.

"I don't know but I guess not that old?" It was only a guess but it sounded accurate.

"What were you doing at that warehouse?"

That was a new one. He paused hoping the new question would jog his memory but nothing happened. "I don't know. I don't remember anything." And it was very frustrating that he couldn't.

"What's 2+2?"

… Was he serious?

"4 duh."

"How many states are there?"

"50. Why?"

"Because you obviously remember something." Was that his way of trying to make him feel better? It didn't really make him feel any better but it was a good point. He could recall all of that info but nothing about himself. "Do you remember anything before we found you? Anything could be important to the case and finding out who you are."

He tried. He really did but there was nothing. A huge gap, like rain had half washed away the chalk from the sidewalk. "No… I don't know why I was there…" He pulled at his hair in frustration. He wanted to know why this was happening.

"If only I could remember…" He stopped as a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up to see Agent Gibbs standing in front of him.

"Hey, its ok. Don't beat yourself up." The redhead could only stare as the man gave him a weak but warm smile. "Leave it to us. Its our job to get these answers."

And you know what?

He believed that Gibbs could.

* * *

><p>I'm again sorry for any errors. Next time meet Abby and learn a bit more about the story! Sadly that chapter won't be out for a while again.<p>

Please review?


	5. Chapter 5

Its been over a month since I last updated and for that I am sorry. I'll try not to do that again. I have no excuse except for the fact that starting this chapter was much harder than finishing it.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Was he in heaven?<p>

It sure felt like it.

The redhead was surrounded by glorious technology. From a few microscopes, to a Mass Spectrometer over by the side, the room was wall to wall of devices made to help solve crimes. There were even plastic latex gloves everywhere. He also noticed the photos of bacteria hanging on the walls, several computer screens, a huge TV, and even a hippo, though he had no idea why a stuffed hippo would be here. The lab seemed to have it all. He couldn't help the grin forming on his face from all the devices and equipment. Even the music was only helping to lift his mood.

"This is so cool!" He couldn't help but whisper. Not only was the place so interesting but it also felt… what was the feeling? Missing something (yellow and red)? It felt… not enough of something (beakers and chemicals) and even though the music was nice it didn't sound right ether… (a kind voice calling something he couldn't quite hear)The red head gritted his teeth as a sharp pain (hurt so much…. but not as much as … what?) rushed through his head. A hand was place on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

The teen blinked away tears as Gibbs actually looked… Concerned? Naw… It couldn't be… "Yea. I'm ok." The pain had faded as quickly (like lightning) as it had come. He looked around more as Gibbs walked past him into the room.

"Don't touch anything." The man commanded with firm but almost amused voice. "Abby."

Wait… Abby? Wasn't that the lady Tony talked about? He thought they had come down here to do something? After all that was the excuse had Gibbs claimed when he had stopped Ducky from telling him a story about this one time in the hills of Scotland…

Guess it was just an excuse after all…At least the mysterious Abby wouldn't stay a mystery for my longer.

"Gibbs! GIBBS! Over here!"

Or maybe the mystery was just starting… Running through a sliding glass door was a tall woman dressed mostly in black, all gothic in style, with a white lab coat. Her black hair styled up in pigtails was a huge contrast to the red goggles that hid her eyes.

"What you got for me Abby?"

"What do I have? Practically nothing! I've only just begun Gibbs! Give a girl some time to work her miracles… And some Caf-Pow!" Abby said taking off the goggles revealing the happiest set of brown eyes that he'd ever seen. And considering his memory issue that wasn't saying much but he was sure that didn't matter.

"You look like you have something for me."

"And that I do Gibbs!" She replied still not noticing the redhead and solely focused on the lead agent. "These are the goggles found in your victims hands. These are some expensive pieces of equipment! Not only are they UV protected but its got some touch sensitive buttons that change the sight to Night vision, Thermography, and hyperspectral imaging. I don't know how he got a hold of them, but the Navy doesn't have anything like this."

"You mean those can see in different light spectra?" He couldn't help but ask. Her attention was then turned on him and the redhead suddenly wished he had been quiet.

"Technically it would be in radiation wavelengths but yea… Who are you?" She frowned at Gibbs with a disproving look. "Gibbs! You should tell me I would be having guests! I would have cleaned up a bit! At least introduce us!" She scolded the older man but even he could tell it was harmless.

"Abby Sciuto meet John Doe."

"Nice to meet you Joh- Wait a second… JOHN DOE? GIBBS! How could you be so mean?"

"He doesn't know his own name Abby. He can't remember anything about his past."

"You mean Tim was telling me the truth?" The woman who had been happy looked down right heart broken as she walked over to him.

And she hugged him.

"I'm sooooo sorry! OHHHH, I'm going to hurt McGee next time I see him! I thought he was lying to me when he said we had a witness who didn't see anything! He shall feel my wrath!" She spoke loudly right next to his ear. It wasn't so much the sound that got him but the kindness in her voice that made his whole face turn red in embarrassment.

"It's ok. Really!" He tried to reassure her and she pulled away to look at him in the face.

"What? No its not! Memories are important!" She turned her attention back to Gibbs. "Do we have any leads to his identify?"

"No ID or anything else that could give us an idea."

"We could try AFIS." Voiced Abby, thinking out loud. "I mean, it's at least worth a shot."

"Ok Gibbs, now you're placing your faith in the wrong direction. I may be good but not that good. AFIS may have had that one kid on file but he was kidnapped…" She reminded him of the case years ago. "You think we'll have any luck?" When he didn't answer, Abby just sighed. "Well if you say so."

She put on a smile for him again. "So lets get you fingerprinted!" She then began pushing him towards the back where she had come from. Walking in to the other part of the lab she walked him over to a table in the middle of the room and began to open draw after draw looking for something pulling out scraps of paper and more latex gloves than he could count. "Now where did it go… I know I had a spare kit around here somewhere."

"Abbs…" The red head turned to see Gibbs standing by the desk over by the entrance point to a kit on the ground.

"OH! Opps." She laughed and skipped over to the box. How she could do that in heels, he didn't even want to know. The raven-haired woman began setting up the kit right in front of him. "Now, no worries about this hurt. No needles! But your gonna have black finger tips for a while." He smiled at her light personality as she marked up a card for him.

"Usually this would be easy cause I have a finger print scanner but it's broken…" She let out a fake sob. "He was so young!" She droned on and on telling a tail of how Major Mass Spectrometer pushed the poor little recruit too hard so he finally just passed out due to stress. They were done in the matter of a minute or so with the finished result being just what Abby predicted, his finger covering in black ink. "Why don't you try to wash that off?" She suggested pointing to a sink over on the side.

As he began to scrub his hands under luck warm water he notice that Gibbs and Abby were talking over by her desk. He kept his eyes and ears open catching some of the conversation of the sound of water.

"Were the clothes I got his?" Him. They were talking about him. Figures.

"Yea."

"All that blood…"

"He was passed out on the wall near the body."

"Poor Kid… "

"Hey Abbs. I need to ask you a favor-"

Drat, Gibbs had noticed him watching them and he led Abby to the other side of the sliding door closing it behind them.. Sure he couldn't hear them talking through the glass door but for some odd reason, he could make out the words they were saying from their lips. Lip reading? He knew how to do that too? What exactly does he do in his life that he would know all of this?

That's when they started to uses Sigh language. He was actually surprised after figuring everything else he could make out some of this too. Too bad Gibb's back was to him blocking whatever he was signing to her. The red head could tell what he was saying wasn't good from the way Abby kept on looking at him it was obvious they were still talking about him.

As Gibb's arms moved, Abby's moved in reply signing out simply the question 'why'.

Whatever his answer was it didn't make Abby any happier but she seemed to understand even if she wasn't please. She sighed another message to Gibbs this one he couldn't understand as she was going too fast for him to pick out the signals and movements properly to make sense of anything. As they came back into the room their discussion over he pretended to be too interested in the photo on the wall but he had a feeling both adults knew he had been watching.

"I have to work on the Case." Gibbs told him. "Abby will be keeping an eye on you until Doctor Malard is done. Don't be a pain and try to help." With that short amount of information the man turned at left.

"Hey! What about my Caf-Pow!" Abby called at the retreating man.

"Fridge." Abby rushed to the fridge with the red head hot on her heels. Sure enough on one of the shelves next to a lunch box was a large container with the words Caf-Pow! on them.

"How does he do that?" She exclaimed both pleased and frustrated. Abby turned her brown eyes back on him with a smile. "Well, I usually have this rule against assistants. The last time that rule was broken, he tried to kill me… I think I'll have to make an exception for you."

"Uh thanks?"

"Welcome! But I am not calling you John! I already know like three Johns and any more would be confusing! So," She points dramatically at him. "the first order of business is finding you a name!"

"Uh ok?"

"Perfect!" She pushed him towards one of the many computers and pulled up a baby name website in the matter of seconds. "Ok lets see here… Start with A's a work our way down the list… Ace?"

"… No." Sounded like a dog name.

"Alfred?"

"No thanks."

"Kay, How about… Alvin?"

"Not a chipmunk." And for some odd reason he thought of birds as well.

"True. Don't really see anything else for A's… Let's see B's… Wow Bartholomew is on this list…"

"Wait, what? Bartholomew?" That sounded… like something…(yellow, blue, kind… something that he couldn't quite grasp).

"Yea… Why you like it?" She looked surprised. "We haven't even made it to C's."

"… No. I think I like it." It just… It felt like something right. Not his per say but right. Something close.

"Well ok then… But can I call you a nickname at least? Bartholomew is a bit… long."

"How about… Bart?"

* * *

><p>There was a lot going on with this chapter, some of which I feel like a crammed in there. Like Wally's temporary name. Originally that was going to come much later but I ended up putting it here because I was sick of writing just him, teen, boy, and redhead to describe who was talking.<p>

All of the names relate back to comics so see if you can pick them out. The knowing sign language and lip read comes partly from the fact that he is best friends with Robin and from close friends with Hartley Rathaway aka the Pied Piper who at one point was deaf. And yes, I have been sitting on that John Doe comment. Had I put of giving Wally a temporary name longer the joke would have continued.

In anycase, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please review?


	6. Chapter 6

Its been over a month again. Good news, this chapter is the longest yet. I need to start writing these chapters more regularly...

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Tony sat at his desk. Believe it or not, he was actually doing his work for once, concentrating on the screen, trying to find something. Anything, really.<p>

He couldn't help that his work ethic had changed all of a sudden. There was a kid downstairs who didn't know anything about his life. Nothing. A big, fat zip-a-roo. Normally, he doubted he would care more about the redhead than any other person but…

The poor kid didn't even know what he LOOKED like. That single fact kinda hit home a bit more than anything else.

"Do you think he could be sick?"

"I don't know… He doesn't look like he has an incurable disease…" Oh come on. Tony was pretty sure he was the only one in this century who's had the Black Death. Doesn't plague count for anything anymore?

"Perhaps he just hasn't gotten enough sleep?"

"Only Tony would do more work when he's exhausted."

"I can hear you." Tony growled not glancing up from the screen. He did his work. Sometimes. Mostly when they weren't looking 'cause he loved to see their shocked faces. "I'm sitting right here."

They were smirking. They had to be smirking. "Oh, we know," Ziva answered, but didn't elaborate further. She didn't have the chance to.

"What do you have?" Tony looked up to see the Boss sitting down behind his desk, practically demanding answers from the team. Normally, he would be the first one to jump up and say something but now all he wanted to do was ask how the kid was. The words died in his throat as Ziva spoke.

"Victim's name is Mortimer Morton Saunders. Age 28. Joined the Navy right after High School and became a Sergeant roughly 3 months ago. Now works at Quantico." As she spoke Timmy pulled up the images on the big screen for them all to see. Surprisingly, the photo almost seemed to smirk at them, the very edges of the victim's mouth curled up. Very unusual for a Navy photo when most of the ones he had seen had serious frowns. "According to his record, he's only been arrested once for carrying two unregistered firearms. Two Smith & Wesson M10."

Okay, this he couldn't help. Tony grinned as he formed his hand into the shape of a gun and aiming it at McDork, said, "Smith and Wesson... and me." The movie buff was disappointed when he received nothing but blank looks, though he could swear Gibbs looked amused. "Oh come on! Dirty Harry is a classic! Clint Eastwood is brilliant!" His voice dropped again as he started the next quote, "I know what you're thinking. 'Did he fire six shots or only five?' Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement I kind of lost track myself. But being as this is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question: "Do I feel lucky?" Well, do ya, punk?" At least it seemed McGee got that one while Ziva still looked confused. Then again, that shouldn't surprise him much; she was very movie illiterate.

"Anyway, before Tony interrupted," Coughed McGee, pausing only to glare at him. He wasn't childish at all by sticking out his tongue. Probie should have more respect for Clint Eastwood. "He got those registered soon after, along with a Winchester 1892 carbine."

"This guy's got a thing for Westerns," whistled Tony approvingly.

"Lives on the base and has no living family members according to the records on file," Ziva added, ignoring the man across from her. "Though there is an emergency contact listed instead of next of kin. The man listed is Sergeant Nathan Buela. He was in the same class as our victim."

"He had no gambling debts or anything else that would show up in his credit history." McGee showed his credit history on the screen. No big withdrawals were seen and the only deposits were his paychecks.

"Which leaves us with one question; why he was lying, shot dead in an abandoned warehouse with a teen tied up next to him." That was the question wasn't it? One they were going to have to figure out. They had promised.

"Ziva, DiNozzo, gear up. We're going to his house. See if we can get any leads. McGee, call that number and get that man in for an interview."

"What?" Tim sputtered, probably less about not knowing what to do and more due to the fact he was being left behind.

"Tell him he needs to identify the body or something. Just do it. And when you're done with that, see if there was anything we missed." Gibbs stood, grabbing his gun and throwing his empty coffee cup in the trash before walking to the elevator, not waiting for ether of them. Tony snatched up his own things with ease, use to the fast paced nature of his boss. With a quick 2-fingered salute to Tim, he barely made it into the elevator before the doors closed behind them.

(++++)

And this was why he always dreaded when Gibbs drove. It was a lot like Ziva's driving, except when she drove, at least it didn't feel like he was on a roller-coaster that was off its track. What should have been an hour's drive was shortened to a little more than 30 minutes, and that was after the Boss had stopped for another cup of coffee. If he wasn't so accustomed to it, Tony, senior agent or not, would be kissing the ground. This kid must have really affected Gibbs too because the drive had been worse than usual.

Tony tried to remain indifferent and was failing at it, from the way his legs were shaking and the amused twinkle Ziva had in her eye. Gibbs didn't even pause as he walked up to the small house listed as the residence of Sergeant Saunders. The whole neighborhood was made up of small, one-story houses that had nice front lawns to go with them. Several had cars parked out front along with children's toys. It was a family neighborhood if he ever saw one.

So when the senior NCIS agent got up to the front door of the house, he wasn't expecting the door to be cracked open with the signs of a forced entry.

Gibbs made two signals; one for him to go around back and the other for Ziva to cover him. Thankfully there was no fence to climb over this time but the back was in the same shape as the front. What had been a probably nice looking sliding glass door was now broken and lying… Outside of the house?

"Reckless violence even for a burglar …" Tony found himself muttering, slipping out his SIG P229 in front of him. Scanning what looked like the remains of a kitchen, he stepped inside. The crunch of glass sounded from underneath his boots as he circled the kitchen. "Clear."

"Clear," sang out Ziva from down the hall. Tony took that as incentive to step further into the house, finding nothing had been spared from the thief's destructive hand. Anything that could have been broken was lying in pieces on the floor of the living room.

"Clear," finished Gibbs as he enter the living room from a set of stairs leading to what Tony could only assume to be the basement. "There's no one here."

"My guess is they are long gone, Boss," Tony spoke up and tilted his head towards the back. "They smashed the back door, too. Weird thing is that it was smashed out and not in." Having worked as an officer of the law for this long, even if both Ziva and Tim doubted that, he noticed when something was fishy.

"Look around. See if we can find what they were looking for," ordered Gibbs, taking steps over some broken furniture and scattered papers.

"Looking for, Boss?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo. People don't just break into houses for no reason." Oh boy, Boss sure sounded like he was getting annoyed.

"What? You think this is connected to this case?" With the look he just received, DiNozzo promptly shut up and walked down the hall. With the camera still out in the car, he snapped picture after picture with his cell. He would be sending them to McGoo later. The man walked past an open door that revealed a bedroom within. Tony could only raise an eyebrow at the décor of old English furniture and weapons on the walls. To be fair, it was for decoration… but the 2 swords and shield looked ready to be used in combat.

"Tony, in here." He followed Ziva's voice to the last room that was also a bedroom. This one was much more of a country feel with a much brighter interior. Tony would even call it homey if it wasn't just as destroyed as everything else. The former Mossad Liaison Officer was standing in front of the tall wooden dresser with the drawers wide open.

"Ziva! You're not even wearing gloves!" Tony hissed.

"I didn't touch anything, Tony. It was open when I arrived," She growled at him with narrowed eyes. "What is that?"

"What's what?" He moved closer for a better look inside.

"That." She pointed a finger at a loose panel partially hidden below scattered clothes.

"Lets find out." Tony snapped several pictures of the drawer before taking out a pen from his pocket. Using that, he shifted the contents around till they could clearly see what it was. The two, however, didn't know what they were looking at. It was a small plastic bag filled with several small white capsules. They didn't have any labeling or identification but were the same size as painkillers.

"Any idea on what those are?" Ziva questioned but Tony could only shake his head. He had seen things like it, but he could never be sure. Those felt different from usual drugs that he'd seen before.

"I'd like to say drugs. Which kind, I have no clue. I guess we'd have to ask Abby to check them out."

There was a sudden sound coming out from the hall that made both agents jump. They rushed into the hall and then out into the living room where they stopped and drew their weapons.

"Just who are you? What are you doing in my house?" 3 guns were aimed at a blond man standing in the front door. 2 bags of groceries sat right outside. The interesting thing about the man was that he was pointing a sword at them.

A sword.

Really. He wasn't joking.

"Boss… It's not Halloween, right?" Asked Tony, not happy that he was being threatened with a blade. Then again, he didn't like being threatened at all, but what did the man think he could do with that going up against guns?

"Put it down," ordered Ziva, "You don't stand a chance with that."

"That has yet to be seen. I'll ask again, Who are you?" The blade was raised higher, getting ready to strike and even though both Gibbs and he had the advantage he couldn't help the feeling that the man in front of him knew how to hurt people with that.

"Federal Agents," Gibbs growled out, not lowering his gun or taking his finger off the trigger.

"Which agency?"

"NCIS," Tony answered for the second time that day. "It stands for-"

"Navel Criminal Investigation Service. Believe it or not, I have heard of you. When you work for the Navy, it's hard not to hear about you." Finally the blade pointed at the floor before the man picked up the sheath that had been dropped to ground.

"You work for the Navy?" Gibbs asked, also holstering his weapon. The man nodded, slipping the sword onto his belt for reasons Tony sure as hell couldn't explain.

"Corporal Creig Arthur, at your service, sir. I teach close combat at Quantico, along with some fencing." He pats the sword at his hip with a smile. "Though fencing is much more for sport than actually combat. Now will you tell me why my home is in shambles?"

"I thought this was the residence of Sergeant Saunders?" Asked Tony, getting another look around the room before they could disturb anything else. He knew that sooner or later Gibbs would want him to take pictures of the scene, but sometimes it was hard not to fall back on the skills he learned as a cop. Always keep your eyes open.

"We live here together."

"Oh, so who's collection of Clint Eastwood is this?"

"His. I curse the number of times he has gotten me to watch 'Dirty Harry'." The fond smile that appeared on Creig's face told Tony otherwise… Considering both men lived here… He was not leaping to conclusions! He was following his gut.

Were straight guys allowed to have gaydar?

"Do you see anything missing?"

"Besides the fact that my possessions have seen better days?" Asked the man in a dull tone, looking around and then nudging something with his leather boots. "I think I see everything, but I would not know until I searched through the other rooms. We didn't have much, just-" He froze, paling to the color of his light blond hair. He turned to Gibbs with a serious thin frown. "NCIS is not usually called in on such things as a simply burglary. I demand you tell me what is going on." He stood face to face with Gibbs and Tony could even imagine the sparks flying everywhere.

"Any idea on why someone would ransack your home, Mr. Authur?" Gibbs asked ignoring the question and continued with his own.

"No, I don't have any idea. I don't believe I have any adversaries that would go this far." The blond looked ready to ask something else before Gibbs cut him off again.

"What about Sergeant Saunders?"

"Mort never had an enemy for long. Not as far as I could tell, in any case. Why do you keep asking about Mort? Tell me what's going on!" This had gone on for long enough.

"I am sorry to inform you-"

"No."

"-that Sergeant Saunders-"

"NO."

"-has been found murdered."

"You're lying!" Shouted the man, willing himself not to believe them. But Tony could see the gears working and the light bulb flickering to life. "You have to be… Mort… Mort was fine yesterday… He was… No. He was acting strange."

"Strange?" Questioned Ziva and Creig simply nodded.

"Mort has been acting… strange as of late. I think something happened in DC and he wouldn't confide in me about it. Insisted that was going to take care of it and everything would be okay." There was a rough laugh that followed. "That's the first time he's lied to me. He did say something about another Sergeant and some Lieutenant, I believe. I didn't catch any names."

"Do you have any ideas about the drugs in his dresser?" Tony found himself asking, curious to know if the man would know anything about those. From the shocked look on Creig's face, Tony had to guess he had no clue.

"Drugs? No, that can't be correct. Never in a million years would Mort get anywhere near drugs. I'd sooner suspect he would say the great Clint Eastwood is a hack than have anything to do with them. I don't know how they got there, but it wasn't because of Mortimer Saunders."

After that, it went back to the basics. Ziva led Creig outside while they waited for the Base police to show up. When they finally did, the crime scene was taped off and they got to work. Gibbs looked around some more, looking for evidence while Tony took photos of anything that seemed relevant and Ziva bagged and tagged. It was over faster than ever and it felt like he wasn't the only one in a rush to get answers.

He did get a chuckle when Gibbs got a call from Abby asking for him to pick up fast food for the kid.

* * *

><p>The was the hardest chapter to work on yet and my least favorite. Mostly because I changed it in the very middle of writing it and had to redo some of it.<p>

Once again the the characters named in this chapter are based on DC Characters. I hope many of you can figure it out and enjoy all of the references I stuffed into this chapter. If your having troble figuring it out I suggest you go watch the JLU ep "Patriot Ac" ;D

Please Review?


End file.
